Mi perdicion
by anti-fresas12
Summary: Sasuke se siente frustrado porque se enamoro de la novia de su mejor amigo. Inspirada en una de mis canciones favoritas.


Bueno uno Naruhina o Sasuhina, hay ustedes deciden que es.

…

**Mi perdición.**

-Hinata- susurro Sasuke- conque eres novia del dobe.

"FLASH BACK"

_Era un día normal por Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba tranquilo por las calles, listo para reunirse con su equipo, llego, entrenaron. A la hora de irse Naruto salió disparado pero Sasuke lo alcanzo y le pregunto su prisa._

_-es que voy a una cita con mi novia- dijo Naruto nervioso._

_-oh y quien es la desafor…digo la "afortunada"- dijo fingiendo el menor interés posible._

_-oh si claro, claro se llama Hinata Hyuuga- dijo Naruto- ayer se me declaro y le dije que si pues ella también me gustaba._

_-¿No te gustaba Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke._

_-pues sí pero me di cuenta que ella te ama y a mi me ve solo como un amigo-dijo Naruto…FELIZ, un gesto que impresiono al Uchiha._

_-y cuando me la vas a presentar-dijo Sasuke._

_-si quieres me puedes acompáñanos iremos a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen-dijo entusiasmado Naruto._

_-bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo Sasuke_

_(yo: me da flojera pones la cita, pero bueno imagínensela)_

"_FIN DEL FLASH BACK"_

_**Amanece y me despierto cierro mis ojos abiertos **_

_**Siempre estas en mi mente y no te puedo evitar **_

¿Qué me pasa? Porque estoy soñando con Hinata, debe a ver sido que entrene hasta desmañarme y me golpee la cabeza con la cama- pensó Sasuke- ¿O tal ves… no debo estar loco.

_**(No te puedo evitar) me pasa cada segundo **_

_**Te imagino aquí en mi mundo yo trabando las puertas **_

_**Y voz que no te vas no te vas, no te vas.**_

**Pero llega el momento que demuestra que me equivoque **

**Y esto es solo un sueño que otra vez soñé. **

**-**_Te amo Hinata- _susurro Sasuke dormido- ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE DIJE!

-grito Sasuke- si definitivamente estoy loco-dijo volviéndose a dormir.

**Porque sos mi perdición cuando ases tu aparición **

**En mi torpe corazón no hay más palabras **

**Porque nublas mi razón en mi mente un apagón **

**Y en mi torpe corazón no hay más palabras de amor. **

-_Hay viene Hinata que voy hacer, bueno solo le diré hola-_pensó Sasuke.

-HOLA-dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso.

-Hola Uchiha-kun-dijo un una sonrisa tan sincera que hiso que Sasuke se sonrojara.

-HOLA HINATA-CHAN- se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mientras lo abrezaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, lo que hiso que Naruto se sonrojara.

Sasuke estaba que ardía en furia.

**Corro a tocar a tu puerta me abres en cámara lenta **

**Me estabas esperando y me invitas a entrar **

**(Me invitas a entrar) y me dices que me amas **

**Que sin mi ya no eres nada me tomas fuerte en tus brazos **

**Y me quieres besar y besar y besar. **

SUEÑO:

_Sasuke corría hacia la mansión Hyuuga buscando a cierta peli-azul para declararle su amor, toco sobre el gran portón, pronto la persona que buscaba le abrió y lo invito a pasar._

_-TENGO QUE CONFESARTE ALGO!- dijeron lo dos al mismo tiempo._

_-tu primero-dijo Sasuke_.

_-Sasuke-kun yo te amo- Sasuke no podía creerlo- no amo a Naruto te amo a ti y sin ti yo no soy nada- dijo Hinata abrazándolo y besándolo, Sasuke al sentir los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos, de la impresión solo pudo corresponderle. _

**Pero llega el momento en que demuestra que me equivoque **

**Y esto es solo un sueño que otra vez soñé **

-YO TAMBIEN- grito Sasuke despertándose y viendo que estaba solo en su habitación-no puedo creerlo… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HINATA que voy hacer es la novia de mi mejor amigo y no puedo hacerle esto a el pero la amo con todo mi corazón, mañana veré como me va- dijo Sasuke yéndose a dormir.

**Porque sos mi perdición cuando ases tu aparición **

**Y en mi torpe corazón hay más palabras **

**Porque nublas mi razón en mi mente un apagón **

**Y en mi torpe corazón no hay más palabras **

**Sueño o realidad dime cual es la verdad **

-_sigo soñando lo mismo durante dos semanas, la única manera de solucionándolo es declarándomele ya no me importa lo que sienta Naruto yo la amo y la conquistare_-pensó Sasuke lo más decidido que estado en su vida (aparte que cuando juro que mataría a Itachi).

**Porque sos mi perdición cuando ases tu aparición **

**Y en mi torpe corazón no hay más palabras **

**Porque nublas mi razón en mi mente un apagón **

**Y en mi torpe corazón no hay más palabras **

**Porque nublas mi razón en mi mente un apagón **

**Y en mi torpe corazón no hay más palabras de amor **

-HINATA YO TE AMO- le grito Sasuke a Hinata.

-lo siento Uchiha-kun pero yo amo a Naruto.

**No hay más palabras **

**No hay más palabras **

**De amor**

…

Bueno hay se acaba , la canción se llama: MI PERDICION y la canta ROCK BONES chao y gracias por leer.


End file.
